Tom and Jerry: Homeless Bound Movie - Part 2
Part 2: Scripts - Act 1 We're Only Just Begun - (Tom and Jerry's Sad Cover Version) 11 second piano/flute music intro Jerry Sings: We've only just begun to live Care, Love and promises A hug for luck and we're on our way Both Sings: We've only begun Jerry Sings: Before the rising' sun, I wish we could fly So many roads to choose We'll have to start walking' and learn to find a new home Tom Sings: But we've only just begun Jerry Sings: Just because Rick and Ginger kicked us out that it's new to us Watching the signs and routes along the way Both Sings: We can talk things over, just the two of us Working together day by day Together Jerry Sings: And when the evening comes, we just smile So much of roads ahead Both Sings: We'll finally find a place where there's room to grow And yes, we've just begun Both Sings: Sharing each other feelings that are new to us Watching out for signs and routes along the way We can talk things through, just the two of us Working together day by day Together Together 21 second piano/flute music break, Until Jerry finally found somewhere to sleep for the night, "Hey Tom, how about we can sleep in that cardboard box over there, it would be great fun" Jerry said to Tom happily felt a bit tired and cold that he ran cross the road to the cardboard box and he finds a white blanket and a flew pillows "Hey, come over here there's even has an blanket and some pillows in this cardboard box" Tom said to Jerry with joy - Oh really are you kidding me, I'm coming over Jer'. When Tom crossed the road to get to Jerry they went into the cardboard box and tucked themselves in Both Sings: And when night time comes, we just smile So much miles ahead to our new life We'll finally find a place where there's room to grow Then the music goes slower and slower Both Sings Slowly: And yes, we've only just begun 29 second piano/flute music outro Tom noticed that Jerry has already fast asleep snoring happily, "Good night pal" Tom said to Jerry as he was tucking the mouse in and then Tom went to sleep too as he was keeping Jerry warm until the next day (Song Ended) Part 2: Scripts - Jerry's Dream: A Mouse's Life With Cheesy Nachos Once upon a dream Jerry was sleeping in Tom's double bed happily in their own home that he likes to call home until his pal Tom woke Jerry up for the brand new day. Tom said to Jerry happily as the mouse was waking up so happy - Good morning Jer", did you sleep good in my bed pal. Jerry replied to Tom happily with laughter - Oh Yeah Pal, I had a great sleep in your bed last night that I had most amazing where I was living in an Cheesy Paradise with my favourite cheesy nachos. Tom laughed about Jerry's cheesy life interest - ha ha ha ha ha, your silly old pal. Then he said to Jerry happily - Come on pal, it's time to start an new day, why not you go downstairs into the kitchen and eat some cheesy nachos. Jerry said with excited as he jumped out Tom's bed and ran the way downstairs to get his cheesy nachos - Yeah, cheesy nachos I'm coming for yous my lovelies. After he ran downstairs into the kitchen Tom laughed at his old pal Jerry go wild with those cheesy nachos - ha ha ha ha ha, silly old pal. Meanwhile in the kitchen Jerry was enjoying the full packet of his favourite cheesy nachos, "Mmm those nachos are banging with most amazing cheesy flavour that it's good for an morning mouse like me" Jerry said happily about his nachos as he had already ate a half in the packet in 3 minutes. Then sincerely Rick walked into the kitchen and saw Jerry eating the full packet of cheesy nachos and he asked to the mouse - Hey Jerry, what's up ? Jerry replied Rick felt a bit nervous - Hum, hey Rick I'm doing good. Rick asked Jerry curiously - So what's for breakfast ? Jerry replied Rick happily - Hum, Cheesy Nachos. Rick asked Jerry happily - You must really love these nachos ? Jerry said to Rick while eating the nachos - Oh yeah, of course I love them. Rick asked Jerry - You must really love cheese, right ? Jerry replied Rick as he had finished the full packet of cheesy nachos - are you kidding me, cheese is my life. Until Rick realised that Jerry had ate the last packet of his favourite cheesy nachos that he was very cross with the mouse, "That's probably why you're a greedy dirty rat then" Rick started insulting poor Jerry with anger "YOU ATE ALL MY FAVOURITE CHEESY NACHOS YOU IDIOT !" Sincerely poor Jerry got himself in tears and tried to yell for Tom's help as Rick was going to wrack Jerry with an rolling pin. "OH OH OH, you're dumb and skinny rat like you are !" Rick shouted at the poor mouse with anger chasing him and tried to wrack the mouse with the rolling pin "Your suck and I'M RULE, GO TO HELL RAT ! Until Tom heard Jerry's crying downstairs so he decided to run downstairs to see what's the matter, but when Tom got into the kitchen he saw poor Jerry crying with fear in an corner of the kitchen because one of their owners Rick was going to hurt him with an rolling pin, "JERRY, ARE YOU ALRIGHT OVER THERE !" Tom yelled the massage clearly to Jerry felt scared too but Jerry was too scared to speak in case Rick would take an big hairy out of Tom too. Tom ran to the corner Jerry was at to stop Rick from hurting him. Tom asked Jerry sadly - Jerry I heard your cry there, what's wrong ? Jerry cried sadly felt scared - Tom my old pal, our owner Rick has screwed up again just because I ate the last packet of those cheesy nachos that I didn't realise that it was the last packet of those cheesy nachos, so he decided to insult me for no reason. Tom said to Jerry with anger about Rick - Oh really now, Rick has to learn to he's not the only one in this house. Finally Rick decided to wrack Tom and Jerry in their heads and he yelled at Tom and Jerry with anger as he has opened the opening door for them - "GET OUT THE DOOR RIGHT NOW !" Tom said to Rick with anger - But I've don't even explained this situation to you ! "GET OUT THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW, OR ELSE I'LL GAVE YOUS ANOTHER BEATING ! Rick yelled at them with anger kicked they out "GET OUT AND NOT COME BACK !" (Jerry's Dream ended) Part 2: Scripts - Act 2 Jerry woke up during the night screamed with fear from his dream that it woke Tom too. Jerry said to Tom felt tired still - Ohhh Tom I'm so sorry for waking you up then. he told Tom about his dream "I just had a good dream at first and then it became an nightmare at the end I was so scared in my dream that you have to save me from Rick from hitting me, thank god you're here for me. Tom said to Jerry smiling at him - Aw poor thing, you not have to apologize to me pal you know these things happen to everyone including me, I had dreams like that. Jerry said to Tom happily snuggling into Tom's fur in the white warm blanket - Well at least we're still together in this cardboard box. Tom said to Jerry tucking his pal Jerry back in - That's true Jer', well I guess that we better get some more rest before it's morning. After 5 minutes, Tom and Jerry managed to went back to sleep happily for the rest of the night. The next day Tom and Jerry woke up happily and they notice that it stopped snowing but the sun was shining "Good morning Tom" Jerry said to Tom happily. Then Tom said to Jerry happily as his stomach rumbles - Good Morning Jerry, how about we hunt for food I'm feeling hungry. Jerry agreed with Tom happily as his stomach rumbles too - I'm hungry too, let's packed up and find some food. Meanwhile there's was a small group of dogs walking around Bishop for food, there's was a grey and white beagle named Lilly Rose, a light brown and white bulldog named Blusher, a brown and light yellow German Shepherd named Fletcher and a brown and white Jack Russell Terrier named Jacob. Then Lilly Rose saw a homeless cat and mouse sitting in an cardboard box cross the road, "Look guys there's a homeless cat and mouse over there I must cross the road to see them" Lilly Rose said to the gang as she ran across the road. Jacob shouted at her felt worried as he watched her running across the road to the cardboard box - Lilly Rose, what are you doing dog ? She yelled to Jacob happily - Oh uh don't worry Jacob everything's gonna alright over here, maybe that cat and mouse might need help HOLD ON ! Part 2: Act 1 + Act 2 Animation Art Gallery